1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert bit having a strong structure and not easily damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional insert bit generally defines a connecting end for connecting the inert bit to a tool or a tool handle and a driving end for driving an object to be driven. Generally, the conventional insert bit is a one-piece structure and is made of relatively harder material to withstand wear by the connected tool or tool handle during the operation that the connected tool or tool handle drives the insert bit to drive the object to be driven.
Some conventional insert bits have a relative longer longitudinal length for specific tools or tool handles and are made of two pieces, such as shown in FIG. 7, to save material and cost. FIG. 7 shows a conventional insert bit includes a connecting member 91 and a driving member 92. The driving member 92 is tightly fitted in the connecting member 91. The connecting member 91 includes a hole 911 defined therein. The driving member 92 includes a fitting end 921 tightly received in the hole 911. The hole 911 has a hexagonal cross section. The fitting end 921 of the driving member 92 has a hexagonal cross section. Unfortunately, this conventional insert bit is not strong enough to undergo a relatively large toque imposed when the connected tool or tool handle starts turning it and is also susceptible to breakage when being rotated rapidly.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.